


Taking Comfort

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Infidelity, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-07
Updated: 2009-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though they both have other responsibilities, they still find comfort together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vl_redreign](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vl_redreign).



"Comfortable?"

Lucius's assured voice drifted down to where Severus knelt. Severus could neither nod nor speak; his face was buried between Lucius's legs, his mouth filled with the hard delicious length of Lucius's cock. He stroked Lucius's thigh instead to signify his assent.

They did not have nearly the time together as they once had done for such pleasures as these. Both of them had responsibilities that required their time and attention -- Lucius his family, Severus his teaching post at Hogwarts. Severus was only thankful that the madman who had been their mutual master for so long was now gone, if not dead then at least nowhere to be found. He had hated having to deceive Lucius, practically the only person who had befriended the young Severus Snape in school.

He pushed the thought of Lily Evans from his mind and concentrated on Lucius, on making the other man feel a pleasure so exquisite that he would never forget it, never find another man -- or woman -- more to his liking.

As Lucius's fingers tangled into Severus's hair and Lucius's breath grew more ragged, signaling that his orgasm drew near, Severus took Lucius's cock deeper into his throat and fingered his own throbbing prick.

Lucius gave a sudden guttural cry. Thick bitter semen spilled down Severus's throat and he nearly choked, drawing back to swallow.

"Inside me. Now," demanded Lucius, and Severus obeyed, plunging his aching cock into Lucius's well-lubricated and welcoming entrance, fucking him fast and deep the way that Lucius preferred, until Severus too reached the shuddering climax he so needed.

**Author's Note:**

> For vl_redreign, who wanted Snape/Lucius, comfort.


End file.
